Get away
by Emy.Elle
Summary: This is a story written by request by PenaSwaggie. Contains SMUT. Please don't be afraid to review.
1. Chapter 1

- Everythig's set up, bro!

- Gracias, hermano! I knew I could count on you!

- Here's the tickets and the hotel reservation. Carlos said handing his kid brother an envelope.

Antonio took the envelope, a huge smile adorning his face.

- Leti is so gonna love this! A whole week just for the two of us. And in Aspen! Bro, you really outdid yourself his time! I can't thank you enough! Antonio said almost jumping like a child as he hugged his older brother yet again.

Antonio left Carlos' house with a certain spring in his step. As he got in his car he called his girlfriend of almost 6 months now.

- Yes? He heard her beautiful voice answer.

- Mi amor.

- Toño! Baby!

- What's going on, mi amor?

- Nothing… Hanging over here with my future sister in law. She giggled.

- Say "hi" to her for me. Antonio smiled picturing the two girls together.

- Will do.

- Mi amor, listen. Emm..

- Toño what's up?

- You know… Antonio was so nervous his words were failing him.

- Baby, you're scaring me.

- No, mi amor. It's nothing bad… I'm just not sure I should be telling you this over the phone…

Leti gasped a little. Antonio's heart sunk. He was having the exact opposite effect on his girl. "Grow a pair of balls, Pena!" He thought.

- Mi amor, you know we're coming up on six months and I wanted to take you away for a week to celebrate and I asked Los for help and he got us tickets and hotel and all… and yeah… I'm stupid, I wanted to surprise you, but I just couldn't wait to see you face to face to tell you… and, mi amor… please say you'll go with me. He finished as he was seriously lacking air right about now.

Leti gasped again. She had barely understood Antonio's ramblings in her ear but she had gotten the main point – he had set up a little vacation just for the two of them. Her heart was growing inside. Then the little devil inside of her took over. A smirk grew on her beautiful face.

- Baby I need to think about this… I mean… Next week mom wanted to come to town… She just blurted out the first lie she could think of that would not insult Antonio…well…much.

- Oh! Antonio was disappointed. "Maybe I can change the dates." He thought on the spot. But before he could say anything Leti told him to come over and talk face-to-face. Then she just ended the conversation without even a second thought.

As Antonio just kept on driving to her house and wondered if he should call his brother t change the dates or not Leti turned to her future sister-in-law and squealed telling her about how amazing Antonio was and what a sweet thing he'd done for her.

The other woman laughed at the little plan Leti had made to torment Antonio and keep him on his toes. She was happy for the both of them. They spent some time giggling and planning what clothes she'd need for her trip. Soon Leti found herself alone and waiting for her man, bags already half made, a huge smile on her face, all giddy and excited for the up-coming trip.

15 minutes later Antonio was there. A confused look on his face. A bit of sadness in there as well and a huge blue envelope in his hands.

- Baby! Hi! Leti said with so much happiness it literally caught poor Antonio by surprise.

- Hola, mi amor.

Leti threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips hard. Antonio did not know what to make of his girl's reaction, but hugged her close and kissed right back and pushed the door closed with his foot.

- Wow! What a welcome.

- I had missed you.

- I missed you too. Antonio giggled and muzzled Leti's neck, making her giggle in the process. When he looked up from her neck he spotted the half-made bags on her bed, in the next room. – What are those? He asked with half a breath.

- Bags.

Antonio's eyebrow lifted. Leti shrugged in his embrace, looking him in the eyes.

- You did say we're going on a trip, right? She smiled wholeheartedly.

- I did… but you said… When Leti giggled Antonio caught on to her teasing. His mouth fell open a bit. Then a devilish grin began adorning his features as he began mercilessly tickling her. Leti squirmed and wiggled her way out of his strong hold and ran across the room, ducking behind her couch.

- You said your mom…

- Yeah, I know… I was teasing. Leti shrugged with an innocent look on her face.

- You little… Antonio jumped after her and Leti dashed for the kitchen giggling like a five year old. – I will get you, and when I do, I will get my revenge! Antonio said still chasing her around the apartment.

Three days later Antonio was helping Leti get her gianormous bags from the luggage claim.

- Baby, we'll be here just a week, what did you bring? The whole dang closet? Antonio asked heaving her bag to the cart.

- No… Leti giggled. – Just half of it.

Antonio couldn't help but love her even more. His innocent, crazy, beautiful girlfriend.

They soon got to their hotel room, and, since it was still early, they decided to go grab a bite to eat and then skiing. Since Leti had no idea how to ski, Antonio made sure to go down an easy sloap as he thought her the basics. She caught on fast enough and, by the time they were hungry again, Leti was begging to go down a steeper sloap to really try out her new skills.

- Tomorrow, mi amor, tomorrow! Antonio promised. – Now we need dinner.

Leti pouted but followed her boyfriend to the cabin at the bottom of the sloap for dinner.

Getting back to the hotel Leti's heart was pounding like crazy. Her and Antonio had spend a few nights together, but someone had always been in the apartment with them so they were shy about getting too physical and be heard.

Antonio was no better. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He wanted it so bad it hurt. Physically hurt. But he loved Leti too much and had no idea of how to do that. He sighed inwardly as they entered the room and Leti went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He flopped onto the king size bed, mentally preparing himself for another night of, well, blue balls syndrome!

Leti closed the bathroom door and sighed out loud. She wanted more from her relationship with Antonio but she was scared to tell him her little truth. He'd surely think less of her. She quickly showered and got her blue PJs on. She found Antonio in the middle of the bed, still in his jeans, half asleep. She smiled and woke him up with a kiss.

- Mi amor… Antonio almost purred and pulled her to his chest.

- Baby…You need to get changed…Leti whispered.

- Just five seconds…He pulled her closer still, letting his cheek on her hair.

Before either of them knew what was happening they were both asleep.

A few hours later Antonio woke up with Leti still in his arms. He pushed a little hair strand behind her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He gently got out of bed, put the blankets over his sleeping girlfriend and ran to the bathroom.

He got in the shower and took care of his aching problem. He imagined Leti's touch, her kisses and the day he will be able to show her just how much he loved and needed her. He bit down on his bottom lip as he came in his own hand, praying she would still be asleep and wouldn't hear him. It would be too embarrassing to try to explain to his girlfriend the reason why he was jerking off in the shower instead of taking their relationship forward.

He cleaned himself and the shower wall, got is PJ bottoms on and went back to bed.

As soon as she felt is warmth, Leti cuddled to his chest. Her steady breathing lulled Antonio back to his own dream world.

When Leti woke up the sun was shining brightly. She hadn't realized she had been so tired. She looked up at Antonio.

"God! He's so beautiful." She thought to herself then blushed when she realized her cheek was resting on his bare chest. Well the blush wasn't because she hadn't seen Antonio shirtless, because she had, but because of the way her body reacted to his bare skin. Warmth began to creep up on her from right between her legs and her mouth became dry.

She tried to swallow but it didn't work. She tried to control herself but it didn't work, her lips moved on their own, placing a gentle kiss on Antonio' bare shoulder. From there she allowed herself to leave a small trail of sweet and wet kisses to his nipple.

Antonio stirred, but didn't wake. Leti let out the breath she'd caught when he moved. She stopped kissing him needing more time to just delight in the sight of his perfect caramel skin. She loved to see him shirtless, but didn't dare ask. She let her head rest back on his shoulder, blinking lazily.

When she opened her eyes she caught a gasp before it left her lips. A small but definite bump of the blankets captured her attention. She now knew for sure Antonio had felt and liked her small kisses.

That's when she decided to experiment.

She gently got up, pulled the covers off of both of them and waited. Waited a long time. Antonio was still asleep. The bulge in his PJ bottoms made her smile. The warm feeling inside grew. She was now certain that her skin as giving off heat.

"This time I'm not backing up. There's no one to hear us. There's no more excuses. He deserves this. So do I. I want him. He loves me. He wants me. He respects me. He's waited so long. I need to grow some balls!" Leti pepped herself up.

Another deep breath later she was on her knees, by Antonio's thighs. God! She was so scared! She was praying with all of her might that he would not wake up now. Antonio stirred again. Leti froze. Antonio just kept sleeping.

Leti sneaked he fingers under the hem of her boyfriend's PJ pants and lifted them up a little. Nothing happened. She lifted a little bit more, moving her hands to either side of Antonio's body. Again nothing happened. She dragged the material lower, over Antonio's bulge. Antonio stirred and moved a bit. That gave Leti the perfect opportunity to drag the pants down from under Antonio as well. One swift move and his pants were now around Antonio's knees. She stilled again waiting for Antonio to wake up. Yet he didn't. She was so grateful now that he was such a sound sleeper!

Only when she was certain she was safe did Leti dare to look at her boyfriend's endowment. When she did she couldn't stop staring. She'd heard other women talk about their men's cocks saying that men look better with underwear on, now she could not disagree more. Antonio was gorgeous! Every inch of him. All she wanted to do was touch him, kiss him, taste him.

Yeah, ok, maybe she'd seen a couple of movies too, just for reference, and maybe she liked the idea of doing THAT, maybe she found it…warming. And maybe she didn't think that only "professionals" were supposed to do that. And maybe she wanted to try that with Antonio who loved her and would not think bad of her if she did…do…that…

So maybe she did the thing she wanted to do for the longest time. She finally touched Antonio. The way she had only dreamed of doing. He was warm and soft and he made her mouth water beyond her control. Her fingers wrapped around him instinctively and her hand moved a little up and a little down the way she might have seen in a movie once, or twice…or twenty times.

As her hand kept moving Antonio became harder in her hand. She liked that. She knew it was a good thing. She became more confident and moved with more assertiveness. She noticed that the harder Antonio got, the bigger he got. The bigger he got, the more Leti wanted to taste him. Her insides were burning by now, her heart was pounding so loudly that she was surprised that the sound alone had not woken Antonio up, but she kept going stronger and faster.

One particular movement pulled that skin low, behind the head and Leti went wide-eyed. The pink, perfect skin all wet and inviting. Antonio moaned in his sleep. The sound sent shivers down her spine, right into the middle of the heat source in between her legs. She couldn't take it anymore. She bent down and licked at the head of Antonio's cock. It was salty and good. She decided to experiment further, like those women in the movies, she opened her mouth and took his head completely in. Felt weird. Not bad weird, just new.

She took a bit more of him, waiting for the moment she'd gag. But she didn't. She went lower still, now having her lips meet her hand that was still at the base of Antonio's cock. He moaned again. That was a good sign, wasn't it? Her hand went up, in time with her mouth a couple of times, then she got an idea. She took her hand off and tried to see if she could take him all in her mouth, without gagging. As her hand was removed every inch of delicious cock was covered by her mouth. When she felt like gagging she instinctively swallowed around Antonio. That stopped her gagging sensation, but also woke him up.

- Mi amor…? Antonio asked, his voice filled with sleep and surprise and something else Leti had never heard before, something she liked, something she wanted to hear again.

She moved her head up a little then down again, swallowing to stop the gagging. Antonio groaned loudly. Leti felt full of confidence now so she sped up her movements. At one point Antonio fisted her hair, pulling on it hard, but it only reassured Leti and made her insides burn even more.

- Mi amor…basta…please… Antonio begged all delicious and out of breath. Leti looked up at him. As they locked eyes and she swallowed around him one more time Antonio came down her throat hard, shaking, screaming her name. She felt the warmth run down inside of her and knew she'd done good. The pride that came over her was impossible to put in words. The way Antonio was lying there, all sweaty and flushed and spent just because her little experiment had gone well, made her heart double in size.

- I love you, Antonio. Leti said and she laid her head back on his shoulder.

- I love you Leticia. He replied turning to face her and kissing her lips. – I can't believe you just woke me up like that. He purred. – Why?

- Experimenting…

- Well…I do like this little experiment. Antonio smiled still half asleep.

- Me too. Leti cuddled closer to him. She loved how he was all naked and gorgeous and all hers. – But now I'm hungry! She said suddenly and jumped right out of Antonio's arms and straight into the bathroom.

Antonio lay on his back. He still wasn't 100% sure that he was awake. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his girlfriend had just woken him up with the best blow-job in the history of blow-jobs! "She could put a porn star to shame!" He thought. But just as he did he couldn't stop himself from thinking if she'd done this before and to whom… Someone must have taught her how to do this… That idea just ruined Antonio's mood completely. The idea of HIS Leti with another man, in bed, turned his vision red!

When Leti came out of the bathroom all ready to go down to breakfast he was still naked on the bed sulking in the misery of his own thoughts.

- Baby what's wrong? Leti asked him innocently, not knowing what storms were brewing up in Antonio's mind.

- Nothing… He sulked.

- Baby, I know you… Something is wrong. Tell me… Did I do something wrong? Leti was now terrified that she had been awful.

- No…

Leti let her head down and Antonio felt like kicking himself.

- Mi amor… don't take this the wrong way or anything… but… how did you… where did you… learn how to do that? Antonio asked, sitting up on the pillows, not even bothering to cover himself up. Leti blushed a crimson red.

- Movies… She whispered barely audible.

Antonio's heart began to fly. She hadn't been with another man. Not like that, anyway. She'd watched porn. For him. To learn how to pleasure him! Antonio wanted to jump out of his own skin with happiness. His whole face lit up and a smile grew until his cheeks hurt.

- Do you have any idea how much I love you? He asked Leti as he got off the bed and hugged her close to his naked torso.

- About as much as I love you? She answered looking up at him.

The kissed they shared was gentle, yet full of love and need and made both of them feel like flying.

Soon enough Antonio was ready and they went down to breakfast, after which Antonio kept the promise he had made the previous day and took Leti on steeper sloaps. Not that steep, she was still a beginner, but steep enough to keep his amazingly gorgeous girlfriend happy.

Everything went well, they had fun, except that, at one point, well after they'd had lunch, Leti had to be her normal clumsy self. She ended up slipping backwards on the sloap. Antonio panicked seeing – almost in slow motion – how his girlfriend lost her balance and started to fall back over the ledge of the sloap. She reached out and he grabbed her hand but it was too little too late as gravity took over and pulled them both down the sloap. They were sliding down, head first, skis lost somewhere, down to a wooded area. In order to protect Leti, Antonio switched their bodies so she was now on top of him. He tried to turn so they'd, at least, be going down feet first, but the only thing he managed was to go a bit sideways. It felt like a silly funny movie, but Antonio was scared shitless that they'd end up wrapped around a tree. Fortunately the way he had shifted them was enough to avoid a head-first encounter to a tree. He also managed to wrap his right arm around a sapling that stopped their fall. He'd get a bruise the size of the White House, but he'd saved his girl. They were both heaving, trying to recover, as Antonio held his death grip on the little sapling.

They slowly got up and carefully made their way back up to the ski sloap. They found their scattered skis and went back down at the base of the mountain, just walking along the side of the sloap.

After dinner they made their way back to the hotel room, both of them feeling sore and bruised.

- No more skiing for me… Leti said as soon as the door to their room was closed. – I'm sorry, Toño, but I'm too clumsy… And today you got hurt because of my stupidi… She was cut-off by the kiss that Antonio roughly planted on her lips.

- Don't speak like that about my beloved girlfriend. Leti giggled, placing her arms around Antonio's neck. – But, yes, I agree – no more skiing for you. He kissed the top of her nose and let her go as he made his way to the bathroom.

All alone in her room Leti sighed and changed her clothes.

Antonio took his clothes off and looked at himself in the mirror. His lower back was now adorned with a lovely bruise as well as his ribs, on the right side and his right arm…where he'd "made friends" with that tree sapling. He was grateful that this was the only price to pay for that little incident. He got in the shower and allowed the hot water to wash the fear out of him. Leti was safe. That was the main thing right now. He could take the bruising.

He finished his shower, got out and dried himself. Only then he noticed that he had forgotten his PJs in the bedroom. His heart began to race. Yes, Leti had given him a blow-job in the morning, but what would she think now if she'd see him walk out of there naked? He didn't want to pressure her or think he had expectations. "Fuck! Why am I so stupid?" He facepalmed, wrapped the towel around his lower half and walked out with a small heart.

Leti watched her boyfriend come out of the bathroom, all squeaky clean and delicious and wearing only a towel. She literally drooled over the sight. As he made his way to his PJ pants she noticed his bruises. An overwhelming feeling of guilt came over her. She stood up from the bed, stepped behind her boyfriend and gave him a hug from behind.

- I'm sorry. She began to cry.

- Mi amor, don't cry. I'm fine. It really looks worse than it is or feels.

- This is all my fault. I'm so stupid. Her tears ran down Antonio's back.

- Don't speak like that. Antonio turned in her embrace and pulled her close. – Please, don't say such things. You're not stupid, mi amor. Just clumsy.

- But look at…

Antonio just took her chin in his hands and kissed her chastely on the lips.

- It does not hurt that much. Trust me. He told Leti, looking her in the eyes. – Now, go grab a shower. You'll feel much better.

Leti nodded sheepishly and followed his instructions.

They spent the rest of the night in bed, watching movies. Leti still hadn't gotten over her guilt, but seeing as Antonio wasn't lying when he'd assured her he wasn't in too much pain, she'd calmed down a bit. She promised herself that, in the morning, when Antonio would still be asleep, she'd go find a pharmacy and get him whatever she could to make those bruises heal faster.

In the morning Antonio woke up to an empty bed and a note on the pillow next to him. He'd half hoped for a wakening as good as yesterday's, so he felt a bit disappointed. He stretched to get the note and felt his ribs ache. He flinched. Yeah! This was bad.

_I've gone to the pharmacy to get something for your bruises. I'll be back as soon as I can. Hope you don't wake up until I'm back. But, if you do, just so you know – I love you! Leti_

Antonio smiled, leaning back on the pillows. He decided he was too lazy to get down for breakfast so, instead, he ordered it up.

By the time room service came Leti was back. They tipped the belly boy and took their breakfast to bed.

- Show me your bruises. Leti demanded.

Antonio knew better than to mess with Leti when she was demanding so he shed his top. Leti's face changed when she saw his beautiful caramel skin all black and blue. She gently touched his ribs.

- Baby, it really doesn't hurt that much…

- Lay down on your belly.

Antonio did what he was told. Leti saddled his behind. Antonio smirked. He kind of liked it when Leti got all bossy on him. And he definitely like the feeling of her sitting on his ass.

Leti gently rubbed the ointment into Antonio's back, then his ribs and his arm. She was being as gentle as she could, but made sure she got as much of the medicine in him as she could. By the time she was done Antonio was half hard again. Seriously now, how was he supposed to control himself with Leti that close to him… and knowing what she could do? After all, humans are weak! And if you could describe Antonio in any way then you would have to admit that he is very-very human!

After taking this slow torture for a whole half hour – which to him seemed like an eternity - Antonio couldn't control himself anymore. He turned under Leti, his growing erection clearly poking up.

Leti let herself sit on Antonio's lap, even if she felt how hard he'd gotten. On the one hand she was amazed that she could get Antonio to react to her that easily, but on the other she couldn't believe he still could get aroused even being in pain.

Antonio was hoping with all of his heart that Leti wouldn't get scared and push him away yet again, as she had done countless times before. When Leti leaned in, supporting her weight on her own arms, instead of his chest, and kissed his lips, Antonio's heart almost leaped out of his chest. And it wasn't a chaste kiss either. It was passionate, delicious, full of need and love. Antonio kissed back, pulling her closer to him, till her chest touched his. He wanted her clothes off. He wanted her skin on his. He wanted so much more than usual, but, even with everything that had happened on yesterday's morning, he was still scared to ask.

Leti felt his need through his kisses and his touch. She was terrified, but, she wanted more as well, so, after long minutes of passionate kissing she finally stood up from him and pulled her own shirt off, threw it to the side. Antonio's eyes widened.

- I…want…

Antonio didn't wait for her to finish, he just shot up and captured her lips with his, his need growing with every passing second. Leti moaned in his mouth and moved slightly in his lap. Antonio pulled away.

- Mi amor… if you move like that on me I won't be able to stop… Antonio warned, looking Leti in the eyes. Leti bit down on her bottom lip.

- You mean… like this…? She asked in a sultry tone of voice that she did not recognize as being her own while she moved on her boyfriend's lap again.

Antonio moaned at the friction. He could see another blue-ball night ahead of him and he wasn't liking it, not one bit. Leti moved again, still biting down on her lip. Antonio closed his eyes.

- Leti…please stop…I…

- No! She answered with determination.

Antonio opened his eyes. Leti saw a darkness in them she'd never seen before.

- I want to make love to you so bad it hurts, Leti. Please stop teasing me.

- Touch me. Leti demanded.

Antonio groaned. He had hit his limit. His hands shot up on Leti's black lace bra covered breasts. He wanted to be gentle, but he could barely control himself and Leti kept moving on his lap, making his erection painfully hard, so he lost control. His hands cupped her roughly. Leti moaned in pleasure. The sound made its way down to Antonio's aching crotch.

Leti's hands made their way to Antonio's hair, pulling lightly as his mouth went down to kiss her breasts through the thin material of her bra. She couldn't bare the heat inside of her, in between her legs. She needed friction. She instinctively moved against Antonio. The more she moved, the rougher he treated her breasts, the more needy his touches became, the more shivers he kept sending down her spine, the more friction she needed, the more she moved. It was a vicious circle she never wanted to end.

When Antonio's hands went behind her back she whimpered at the loss.

Antonio undid her bra and took it off. Leti shivered but brought her mouth to his, kissing him hard, showing no sign of wanting to back away from him. Antonio delighted himself in the feel of her bare skin, the feeling of her breasts on his chest. He never wanted it to end. He kissed her back with passion, pulling her closer to him. When Leti parted their lips, in need of air, he kept his lips to her skin – her jaw, her neck, her collarbones, her breasts.

Leti threw her head back enjoying the new feelings. She needed this. She needed Antonio's kisses. She felt like she'd die if he didn't keep touching and kissing her.

- Antonio… she breathed out.

- Si, mi amor…

- I need you.

Those were the only words Antonio needed to hear. He placed Leti on the bed and gently climbed on top of her, looking her in the eyes.

- Are you sure, mi amor?

- Yes.

- Mi amor… you know I…didn't…I didn't bring you here for this…I didn't…

- Shhh. I know. Leti soothed. I want this. I really want this.

- Mi amor…

Antonio brought his lips down to hers. Gently.

- I want this so much. I'm so afraid I'll hurt you. Antonio told her, hiding his face in the crook of Leti's neck.

- I trust you. You won't hurt me. I just need you to love me. Please, Toño, please.

Antonio couldn't say no to that. He trailed kisses up and down Leti's neck, his hands roaming her body, trying to be gentle, trying to go slow in spite of the pain inside of him. In spite of the need to finally be inside of Leti, to finally be one with his love.

Leti let him do what he wanted, but the burn in between her legs got too much to handle. Suddenly she felt her body take over and flipped them so she ended up on top. She couldn't think straight. She didn't even want to think. All she wanted was for that burn to be extinguished. It hurt. So much.

She made quick work of getting them both naked. Antonio couldn't react. He'd never seen her like this. Desperate for him. He stilled when Leti's lips found their way to his aching cock again. He couldn't believe that this was his innocent girlfriend. He could not believe they hadn't done this sooner.

The second Leti had her mouth on his cock was the same second she deep throated him. Antonio was on the verge of an implosion from the pleasure. He moaned her name over and over and over again, like a mantra and she kept going, taking him completely, swallowing around him, driving him insane.

And then she stopped. Suddenly the wet heat around him was gone. He opened his eyes to see why she was torturing him. When he saw Leti lower herself on him, Antonio gasped. He'd never thought possible such an image.

Leti's heart was racing. She had hoped to distract Antonio. To have him oblivious to her little secret. She thought she had succeeded. Obviously she hadn't. His eyes on her as she hovered over him intimidated her. She wanted to back away. Her head was swirling. She couldn't have Antonio know that she was a virgin! So she did the only thing that she thought a woman with experience would do – she simply slammed herself down on him.

That's when the pain came. Mind freezing pain. In every cell of her aching body. Pain. More than she had ever felt in her life. It hurt. It hurt like hell! Tears began streaming down her face as she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. She tilted her head to the ceiling, not wanting Antonio to see her pain. God! It hurt! It hurt so much!

"It stops hurting if you move." She remembered so she began slowly moving up and down Antonio's thick length. It didn't make the pain better. It made it worse. So much worse. But she kept moving. Hoping against hope that it would work. That the numbing pain would finally go away and let her enjoy being Antonio's completely.

Antonio saw her tears. He didn't know why Leti was crying. When he had first entered her he felt something different, but her being so tight and moving the way she did on top of him made him lose focus. Now her tears were falling on his chest as she bent down to hide her face and he finally made the connection. Leti had been a virgin?!

He flipped them over. Leti relinquished control easily. He slowed down the pace of their thrusts.

- More… Leti asked with desperation. She wanted it to be over already. She knew that, if he went fast, he wouldn't last long. She needed it to be over. It hurt!

Antonio listened to her. He gave her what she asked for, even if he saw the pain in her face. He knew what she needed. She needed it to be over. He did the only thing he could now – found a way to finish faster. He took Leti's knees and brought them to his chest, for support, as he began to slam faster and deeper inside of her.

What Antonio didn't know was that this new position he had Leti in had allowed him to hit that one little spot inside of her that made her forget all about pain and being a virgin. And he slammed over and over right into that spot until Leti's vision went white, until her muscles began to contract, until she felt like falling off a cliff without a parachute.

Antonio felt Leti contract around him. He felt her nails dig into his biceps. He saw her face turn from pain to pleasure and finally knew she had had her first orgasm. His pride grew tenfold as he kept his merciless rhythm inside of her tiny frame.

Soon Leti came again. And again. And again. Each time harder than the last. The last time she came Antonio came with her, collapsing on top of her, between her open legs, breathing hard.

They both staid like that for the longest time. Leti's heart would not beat in a normal rate. It just wouldn't. She felt so full, having Antonio still inside of her. She felt complete.

After the longest while Antonio finally lifted his head.

- I can't feel my legs. He smiled and kissed her lips.

- That's good right? Leti smiled awkwardly with a slight blush on her face.

- Yes. It is. Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin? Antonio casually asked. Leti gasped. She blushed bright red. She turned her face away, trying to hide, wanting to run. Antonio turned her face back to his. – Look at me. He demanded. Leti refused to do so.

- Leticia, mi amor, look at me. She finally did. Her eyes were filled again with unshed tears and fear. – Leticia, te amo! Thank you!

Leti's eyes went wide.

- What for?

- Giving me such a precious moment. Making this trip Heaven for me. Thank you.

Antonio gently kissed her lips. She parted hers at her own accord and deepened the kiss. When they both started gasping for air Antonio parted their lips and gently got off her. Leti felt empty.

Antonio brought her to his arms, away from the spot they'd used. He was smiling wide and caressing her hair. When Leti looked back to see what Antonio was smiling about she saw a little pool of her blood. She turned red crimson and hid her face in her boyfriend's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes (yes, I'm doing this! woo hoo!)  
**

**This is happening for two simple reasons - one - I have no self control and this little story has been screaming at me for a second chapter and - two - today it's PenaSwaggie's birthday so, I'm making this her birthday gift. Thus - HAPPY BIRTHDAY, gurl! Hope you like it ;)**

**Ok, I'm done - enjoy! Please don't forget to REVIEW.  
**

Leti slept through the night after a day of love making. Antonio had made her forget all about the initial pain. Over and over and over again – in the bed, in the shower, on the couch… She'd lost count. She stretched her aching body. Now, THIS was an ache she really loved.

Antonio had been in the shower for too long. Leti turned on her side. Her eyes fell on that little bloody spot. Yet again she turned bright red, hiding her face in Antonio's pillow, kicking her feet and screaming like a child out of pure happiness.

Antonio came into the bedroom, drying his wet hair, with a towel hanging low on his waist. He smiled seeing Leti act like a child. He sneaked around to the bed and jumped right next to her, an arm draping over her tiny waist. Leti let out a scream.

- Toño! What the heck? Leti turned to hit her boyfriend's chest, with a fake pout.

- You're so cute when you scream. Antonio kissed her lips gently, already feeling desire inside of him. But before he could act on that both of their stomachs reminded them that they needed food as well as love. Leti giggled at the sound through their kiss.

- Hungry, mi amor? He asked.

- Yeah… a little… after so much… emm… exercise… Leti blushed.

- Yeah… that kind of happens when you… emm… exercise… Antonio mocked Leti a little.

- You're just mean. Leti his her face in Antonio's neck.

- But I love you. Antonio shrugged.

- And I love you too. Now – take me someplace where there's something else to eat, besides you. Leti told him with such audacity it left her amazed with herself. Antonio smirked.

- As you wish, mi amor. He kissed the top of her nose. – As you wish. Antonio said and got off the bed, searching for a pair of underwear. Leti lay back on the pillows watching her boyfriend's amazing body. The way his muscles moved under his tanned skin of his back, the ripples created by his movements made Leti's body react in way that were rather new to her – pleasant, new, delicious ways.

Antonio turned to face her, feeling her eyes watching him.

- Like what you see, mi amor?

- You have no idea.

Leti got off the bed, not even shy about her nakedness anymore, moving slowly, as if stepping through water, getting closer to her wide-eyed boyfriend.

- Who are you and what have you done with my shy girlfriend? Antonio asked as Leti wrapped her arms around his slim waist.

- I haven't done anything with your shy girlfriend. But you have. Plenty. Leti smiled flirtatiously.

- And I was standing here thinking you were hungry… for food. Antonio needed to add when Leti smiled at him reading into the double meaning of his words. Antonio had never in his life had felt so aroused from one simple smile. Leti felt his excitement through the thin towel around him.

- I wish I could help you with that, but, right now, I really need food. Let told him, gently kissing his lips and left him standing there, looking after her in complete awe.

Leti took her time taking a hot shower. Her muscles needed that. When she got out her skin was lobster-red and she felt less sore. She went back to the bedroom to find Antonio watching TV, fully dressed, on top of the clean side of their bed. He watched her intensely as she got dressed. Another new feeling to add to her "oh-my-god-i-love-this" list.

They had a lovely, long breakfast at some restaurant Leti had seen yesterday while looking for a pharmacy. It was nice to share this kind of moments after the intimacy they had just a day before so they were in no hurry to get back to the hotel. Instead they spent the day walking around, buying trinkets for everyone, enjoying each other's company in a way they never had before.

Leti found herself in-tuned to Antonio's presence so much so that, in a particularly large and rather crowed souvenir shop where they both went their separate ways to find little gifts for their families she had no trouble finding him in under 3 seconds. Felt like they were one now – as cheesy as that sounds.

They decided on lunch before heading back to the hotel to leave their bags. Leti let Antonio pick for her as she went through her shopping deciding who gets what. Antonio pitched in where she was indecisive. They really felt like two sides of the same coin.

By the time they went back to their room it was well past 9 pm. The room was clean, the sheets were new and there were mints on the pillows. They both burst into laughter at that sight, knowing fully well what the room service lady must have thought.

- Oh, my God! I don't even want to think of meeting face-to-face the woman that cleaned our room today. Leti blushed again.

- There's my shy girlfriend - nice to see you again, mi amor. Antonio placed a kiss on Leti's shoulder as he hugged her from behind.

- Hardy-har-har – look at you, being all funny and stuff. Leti's pout grew as she looked at her boyfriend over her shoulder. Antonio smirked and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Leti allowed herself to melt into his kiss, even though Antonio was right – her shyness was back. And it was only because her body was starting to heat up again, just from a little kiss.

Antonio felt her melt and took his chance to deepen their kiss. He wanted her again. Desperately. But he didn't want to scare his precious Leti away with his many needs. So he held back a little. When Leti turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him hard, he just lost it.

His hands began to roam her back, trying to cover every inch of her. A little sound escaped Leti's lips as Antonio's hands grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, into him, making sure she felt his need. Leti did feel him and she followed her instincts, grinding into her boyfriend. He moaned.

- Mi amor… I…

- Shhh… Leti shushed Antonio with a kiss. She closed her eyes and let her body take over. This week she would give into her every need, come what may!

She pulled away from Antonio, walking backwards to the bed, dragging Antonio by his hand, with a smile on her face. When her legs hit the mattress she gently sat down. Antonio was looking down at her, a huge smile on his face. Leti let go of his hand and scooted up on the bed, until her back hit the headboard. Antonio followed her lead and climbed on top of her, on all fours, like a cat on the prowl, basically gluing their lips together the second they were close enough.

Antonio kept his hands on either side of Leti. He wanted to allow her to lead him. Set the pace. Doo whatever she wanted, needed and felt comfortable with. He had felt her shyness and knew he had to build up her confidence. Leti wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck.

- I love you, Toño! She whispered, kissing down his neck. A little mewl escaped his lips as Leti placed a kiss on that certain spot that made Antonio's blood boil. His hips grinded down on her on instinct, his hands shaking with need to touch back. Still he kept self control. By only a hair.

Leti moved her hands so she could sneak her palms under the hem of Antonio's shirt. She needed to feel that beautiful, perfect, caramel skin on hers. She gently pushed his shirt up, while kissing his neck, his jaw, his lips, every inch of his skin she could reach. When his shirt began to bother the both of them, Antonio allowed Leti to pull it off. Their lips parted for merely half a second. Antonio kept fighting himself. He desperately wanted to touch his girl, but also he needed to allow her to be in charge, so he allowed Leti to push him back on the bed.

- Mi amor…

Leti took off her own shirt.

- Tocame, Toño! Touch me. She demanded and he obeyed, his hands finally being allowed to touch the soft shin of Leti's belly and her ribs, down her back. It felt heavenly. His body was aching for more, but, he still didn't allow himself more. He desperately wanted to touch her breasts, to kiss along that soft skin and drag out those sounds he now knew she could make, but he had to put her first. She needed to have more confidence. She needed know the power she held over him.

Leti's leaned down, began kissing her boyfriend, hard and with so much passion that it blew Antonio away, it gave him the strength he was lacking in holding back. Her mouth moved lower on his chest, stopping a while on his collarbones. The little sounds Antonio was making gave Leti more confidence. She kept going, with her heart racing. She remembered how good it felt when Antonio had kissed and sucked at her nipples so she wondered if he'd like it too, so, she replicated Antonio's actions. She took his left nipple, suckling gently, adding a little bite when Antonio moaned loudly. She moved to his right nipple while her hands began fumbling on his belt.

- Toño I thought I told you to touch me already… Leti's voice, full of lust, made Antonio flip them over, rip her bra off and just glue his lips to hers while is hands filled themselves with the softness of her breasts. Leti gasped for air, her back arching of the bed, her head digging back in the pillows.

- Te amo, Leti, te amo tanto… Antonio breathed into her ear. A shiver went down Leti's back.

- Toño…

Antonio's hands went up her thighs, under her skirt, into her stockings, pulling them off in one swift move. Then he moved to her panties. Leti moaned at his touch. By now Antonio had lost every last inch of self control, ripping the thin material off her precious skin. He didn't even bother to take of her skirt before he dove his tongue deep inside Leti's core, taking her by surprise. Her hand fisted in his hair, moaning so hard her throat bean to hurt.

She tried to hold back, but her orgasm took her by surprise, shaking her to the core. Antonio didn't stop. He got her through her pleasure and kept going, pushing her further. Leti tried to move, tried to lift herself up, ask Antonio to stop, tell him she needed him inside of her, filling her, but her arms just did not manage to hold her weight, her mouth did not remember how to make coherent sounds. Then she came again. Hard. Screaming out Antonio's name.

The next thing either of them knew Antonio was inside of her, not even caring that his jeans were not off of him or that Leti's skirt has between them. He pulled Leti on top of him. She began to move naturally, her beasts bouncing in the most delicious manner as she moved on top of him. Antonio shot up, needing to kiss her mouth and her breasts, never stopping his deep thrusts. He pulled Leti to his chest as he literally fell back on the pillows, keeping their lips together.

When they finally needed air Leti's head fell in the crook of Antonio's neck, losing her strength to move as she began to near yet another orgasm. God she felt so full. So complete. This felt so right. Antonio saw her strength leave her and took over. It took literally two seconds for Leti to come again, back arching off Antonio's chest. Not a sound left her lips, as she felt every muscle clench.

Antonio felt Leti's spasms all around him, as she had become his whole world. He tried to moved inside her, but Leti was spasming so hard around him that she made him come right then, without warning, without a chance to hold back to make the amazing feeling last longer. His fingers dug into Leti's thighs, his whole body shaking with the power of his own orgasm.

Leti fell on top of him, shaking herself. Neither could move for the longest time, barely breathing. Eventually Antonio was able to move his arms just a little to wrap them around Leti's waist in a loose hug. He snuggled into her neck and fell asleep.

A little while later Antonio woke up, still holding Leti in his arms. Still inside her. Still not fully naked. He woke Leti up gently.

- Mi amor… Mi amor, wake up. We need to shower, mi vida. He whispered gently.

Leti stirred and gently woke up. She felt Antonio inside her. She was a bit stiff from the position she had fallen asleep in, but it didn't matter.

- I don't want to… You feel so good like this… She squeezed herself around him. Antonio's eyes bulged.

- Who are you and what did you do with my shy girlfriend? Antonio joked.

- You said that before… Leti purred, squeezed herself again, almost imitating the way an orgasm felt.

- Two can play at that game… Antonio teased, gently bucking up. It didn't do much, as he did not have a full erection, but it made Leti mewl in pleasure.

Leti kept squeezing, Antonio kept bucking up. Soon enough their little game turned to actual making love, mouths clinging to one another in desperation. Then Leti got an idea. She squeezed around Antonio as tight as she could and remained like that. Antonio's movements made her come with ease. She did her best to keep her muscles tight, but the pleasure wave that hit her made her spasm involuntarily from her very core. Seeing her come undone Antonio let go and came, with his lips attached to Leti's neck, leaving a hickey there, without wanting.

- Mi amor…

- Yes, baby?

- I love you!

- I love YOU! Leti echoed, gently getting off her cherished boyfriend, cuddling to his side. They remained like that for a while. The moon began to shine on their bodies.

After a little while longer Leti unwillingly got off the bed, without a single word. She opened her skirt and allowed it to pool around her feet and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower. She got under the hot spray, letting the water spoil her aching muscles.

She wasn't surprised when she felt Antonio's body press against her, his arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled into his touch.

- Mind if we share?

- Not at all, baby.

They took a long hot shower, washing each other, enjoying the closeness, the intimacy then went to bed to sleep off the fatigue they'd build up, Leti finding her spot on Antonio's chest in the blink of an eye.


End file.
